


I'm Far From Good, It's True

by blazingstar29



Series: Baby Blues [2]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Autistic Baby | Miles, Car Chases, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Team, Team as Family, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: “Is it still murder if I give him a heads up?”“Darling that’s called a threat,” Buddy reasoned. His eyes flitting to the sleeping Baby on the couch. Darling looked up at Buddy with an odd look on her features.“Never stopped us before,”-It's been a week since Buddy and Darling brought Baby into their home. But for Baby, the punches just keep on rolling.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Buddy | Jason van Horn, Baby | Miles/Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica, Baby | Miles/Doc, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica
Series: Baby Blues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	I'm Far From Good, It's True

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> There are mentions of past sexual assault.  
> There is a brief mention of a fall from a height, please not this is not a suicide. 
> 
> It may make more sense to read the first work in the series how ever that is not necessary. Enjoy!

“Is it still murder if I give him a heads up?”

“Darling that’s called a threat,” Buddy reasoned. His eyes flitting to the sleeping Baby on the couch. Darling looked up at Buddy with an odd look on her features.

“Never stopped us before,” she pleaded.

Buddy smiled down at her, he was equally angry that Doc hadn’t told them who Baby’s attacker worked for. “No, no it didn’t. But we got to trust Doc on this. For Baby.”

“For Baby,” she whispered pulling herself close to Buddy.

-

It had been a week since Baby had been brought to live with Buddy and Darling. There had been no heists, no calls from Doc. Radio silence. All they knew was Griff had taken out, as Buddy had called it, ‘Baby’s Boogieman’. But something still lingered, a lack of closure for Baby. It prevented him moving on, left him listless.

Buddy was worried, they had to get the kid outside. Help him regain normalcy. He’d talked to Baby about it one night when neither could sleep. Buddy described it as a car crash, you need to get behind to the wheel again as soon as possible. Baby hadn’t seemed all with it that night, but Buddy thinks he understands. They’ll work on it, Buddy and Darling, to help their Baby.

-

Baby woke to the smell of burning toast. Shuffling along the floorboards he emerged into the kitchen to see Buddy and Darling talking seriously by the TV. When Darling sees Baby come around the corner, she rushes to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Baby, please, just go back to your room, please,” Darling begs. Baby looks between her and Buddy, catching the reflection of the TV on the window as he does so. Slowly Baby steps away from Darling, back towards the halls. At the last second, he dodges around Darling and makes a break for the TV. Buddy lunges to grab Baby around the waist but it’s too late. The damage is done.

When given shocking news, it often takes a few moments for it to be processed. It didn’t work like that, not today. Baby wasn’t blessed with those few ignorant seconds. He knew straight away. Baby knew that head shot from a drivers license that had fallen into disuse. He knew.

**ELDERLY MAN HAS DIED AFTER ROOFTOP FALL**

An odd gasp escapes Baby as he falls slack against Buddy. “Joe,” Baby whispers. “Joe.”

Sobs break through Baby as he clings to Buddy. For not the first time in his life Baby feels like he can’t breathe, but this time it’s worse. Far worse. Baby elicits horrible choking sounds as he slumps to the ground. With Buddy’s arm around Baby’s waist, he too comes to the ground alongside the teen. Baby’s choking on his own spit and he can’t find it in himself to care how disgusting it is. He howls brokenly into the carpet. This raw display of emotion from Baby has both Darling and Buddy frozen. No instincts, no plan, no guide. They had no idea what to do. This wasn’t some person in Baby’s life, this was the man who had raised him form a small boy.

And now he’s dead. Buddy rubbed his hand along Baby’s back, each gasp he made sent vibrations up Buddy’s arm. Darling retrieved tissues and with box in hand she tugged Baby into a sitting position. Carefully she wiped his eyes. Neither noticed Buddy step away.

**-**

Buddy knew if they let Baby dwell for long periods of time, that he would be stuck in his grief. Darling seemed to think the same as she helped Baby control his breathing before sending him off to get dressed. When Baby came back into the kitchen there was fresh toast on the table. He’s on auto pilot as Buddy starts talking.

“Why don’t we take a visit to Doc, eh Baby?” Baby doesn’t respond, but once the table is cleared and someone shoved an iPod in his hand Baby realises, he didn’t have a choice to begin with. Baby never had a choice.

Darling has a hand on his upper arm as the step into the elevator at the safe house. He doesn’t see her grim face, nor how she essentially hands him over to Buddy. As soon as she sees Doc sitting at the table, she’s marching up to him. To many, Darling comes across no more deadly than a little girl. Baby had seen her get angry; he had seen her shoot dead her own team member when he looked at her wrong. That day stuck with Baby. It made him grateful that he had always worn sunglasses. He was extremely fearful of upsetting the woman. Somewhere in the back of his mind Baby knew Doc would protect him.

_Will he? He let you get hurt,_ the voice in his head parroted.

Baby was brought back to reality by a noise of shock from Doc. He had a hand to his face and looked at Darling in anger.

“What the hell, Darling?” The accusation pushed Darling off of the edge. Baby was glad he couldn’t see her lips clearly.

“Joe is dead! You fucking said you got rid of those guys that hurt Baby! Well guess what Doc, they fucking threw Joe out his apartment window,” Darling twisted her fingers into Doc’s tie and leered down at him. “You can’t fix this with money.”

-

Within the safe house there’s a back room, in it are a handful of mattresses that Doc keeps for early starts when the crew stays overnight. There was a time when Baby stayed there for a week straight. Joe was in hospital, and there was no electricity in the apartment. It was cold but his home was colder. Baby hadn’t been inside it since. When he pulled away from Buddy as Darling gave Doc a mouthful he didn’t expect to come here. It was silly, but the room felt sacred, the last time he had been in there Joe was still alive and the dirty feeling that stained his body wasn’t there.

Baby sat on one of the beds, it was old and dirty, and he sank straight to the floor. Baby turned to his side, the room was dark and quiet. All he could hear were lyrics softly in his ears. No one could tell the difference between the dirt stains and the ones caused by tears.

_We’ll be the last one’s dancing when the lights go out_

_When there’s no one to hold you, I’ll still hold you down._

-

Doc wasn’t a man who feared. He pressed fear into others and occasionally comfort depending on the individual. But Monica Costello was not the woman to anger. In the past ten minutes he had been threatened with severe bodily harm no less then 16 times. When Buddy had pulled her seething frame into an embrace Doc did not wait long before seeking out Baby. He quickly found him curled up on one of the beds. It was dark and at first Doc thought the kid was asleep. Then he heard the sniffling.

Aside from the last week, Doc had only seen Baby cry once. And even then, it was after he came back from a heist. The kid had hearing issues, so on the heist’s gunfire within the car was forbidden. Some second-rate weirdo missed the memo and let off rapid fire in Baby’s ear.

To Baby’s credit he kept the car on the road, _somehow_. Baby was thirteen when it happened. His ear drum burst. The kid was sniffling with a weird bloody substance dripping around his neck. Darling cleaned the kid up whilst Buddy took the nut job out.

But that _was_ something Doc could throw money at. Ear specialists? Go ahead. With halting hesitation Doc sat down by Baby’s legs and placed a heavy hand on Baby’s ankle.

“I’m sorry, Miles.”


End file.
